cincinnatifandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Facts
Festivals Cincinnati is home to numerous festivals and events throughout the year, including: *The MLK Day Parade *The annual Cincinnati Reds Opening Day Parade *Bockfest, a celebration of Bock beer and the coming of Lent/Spring *The annual Midwest Black Family Reunion. *The Cincinnati Flower Show, organized by the Cincinnati Horticultural Society in late April. This floral event, endorsed by the Royal Horticultural Society, is staged at Symmes Township Park and claims to be the biggest outdoor flower show in the United States. *Oktoberfest Zinzinnati, celebrating Cincinnati's German heritage, is the largest Oktoberfest in the US.[88] *Thanksgiving Day Race, the sixth-oldest race in the country.[89] *The Taste of Cincinnati held annually on Memorial Day weekend is attended by over 500,000 annually. *Since 1962 the Jazz Festival(now Macy's Music Fest) is held annually during July. *The MidPoint Music Festival is a yearly music festival that takes place in many venues across downtown and Over-The-Rhine. *The Bunbury Music Festival is an annual music festival started in 2012 which takes place on the banks of the Ohio River. *MusicNOW Festival is an annual music festival started by Bryce Dessner of local band, The National, that takes place in venues in Over-The-Rhine. *The Tall Stacks Festival, held every three or four years to celebrate Cincinnati's riverboat history. *The Festival of Lights, hosted by the Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden during the year-end holiday season. *The Cincinnati Bell/WEBN Riverfest fireworks display on Labor Day weekend, attracting annual crowds of over 500,000. *The Cincinnati Fringe Festival 12 Days of Theatre, Film, Visual Art, and Music in the heart of Over-the-Rhine. Ohio's Largest Performing Arts Festival. Begins the day after Memorial Day each year. The city plays host to numerous musical and theater operations, operates a park system currently ranked 4th in the country boasting that any city resident is within 1 mile (1.6 km) of a park, and has a diverse dining culture. Cincinnati's Fountain Square serves as one of the cultural cornerstones of the region. The city was the United States' first hoster of the World Choir Games in 2012. The city is home to several large performing arts venues, including the Cincinnati Music Hall and Aronoff Center for the Performing Arts (which features Proctor & Gamble Hall, Jarson-Kaplan Theatre and Fifth-Third Bank Theatre). Livability Cincinnati has received accolades for its quality of life: *1993 - "Most Livable City" *2004 - Partners for Livable Communities *2004 - Ranked #5 as a U.S. arts destination, American Style Magazine *2004 - Top Ten "Cities that Rock", [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esquire_(magazine) Esquire] magazine, April 2004 *2007 - Ranked #1 city in Ohio for "Best Cities For Young Professionals" and #18 overall, Forbes magazine *2008 - Ranked #10 as the most walkable city in the United States and #1 in Ohio. *2011 - Ranked #5 in "America's Most Affordable Cities" Forbes magazine *2011 - Ranked #1 "residential remodeling market" in the United States by Remodeling Magazine *2011 - Ranked #7 as the "Most Romantic City" in the United States by Amazon.com *2012 - Ranked as a "Stunning Riverfront Town" by "Budget Travel" *2012 - Ranked #9 in "Best Cities for Raising A Family" Forbes magazine *2012 - Ranked #3 US travel destination Lonely Planet magazine *2012 - Ranked #2 Most Unexpected Cities for High-Tech Innovation Techie.com magazine *2012 - Ranked #10 most affordable home prices in the U.S. National Association of Home Builders magazine *2012 - Ranked in Top 10 Great Cities for Young People AOL magazine *2013 - Ranked 13th Fittest City in the US American College of Sport Medicine magazine *2013 - Ranked 9th Smartest City in the US Movoto Real Estate Blog *2013 - Ranked 2nd Best Libraries in the US Movoto Real Estate Blog